jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonaris Phedi
"If you wanna modify that thing, then go ahead. Just don't blame me when it melts your face." :'-Ton Phedi', speaking to Steffo Rancis about his X-Wing. Tonaris Phedi T-1 is a Jedi Master of Human appearance. The HRD (Human Replica Droid) is a duplicate of a Jedi Knight from the Clone Wars era of the same name. Little is known of the original Tonaris, except that he was born 56BBY on Corellia. It is assumed that he was killed in the Clone Wars by Lord Vader on Geonosis, at the age of 38. The Original Phedi was known as a master Droid Builder. The T-1 Droid is said to have been built by the Original Tonaris, for unknown reasons. All that is known of the original Ton is information stored within the 'Phedi Duplicate'. However, the Droid was activated with the mind, appearance and memories off Ton at the age of 17. As such, there are detailed records off Phedi's life up until the age off 17, but everything afterward is speculation. The Original Ton Phedi The Corellian Child Born 56BBY, in Tyrenna on Corellia, Tonaris Phedi caused trouble the second he was born. His mother, Jules Phedi, had been unwell throughout her pregnancy, and passed away during Ton's birth. His father, Bren Phedi, was devastated by this turn off events. He couldn't look at his son, knowing that he was the reason the love of his life was dead. After only 2 months, Ton's father decided to give up the care of his son. Ton was sent to stay with his grandfather (his mother's father), in the outskirts of Tyrenna. Lee Phedi succeeded were his son-in-law had failed, Ton and Lee became very close over Ton's childhood. At the age of 7, Ton discovered that his grandfather was in fact, an old exiled Jedi. Intrigued by his grandfathers past, Ton would continuously bug his granddad, asking him questions and trying to find out all he could about the Jedi, and his grandfathers past. Lee seemed happy to tell Ton stories, and even began to train Ton in the basics off the Force. As Ton got older, his curiosity continued to grow. He asks Lee why he was exiled, to be told he betrayed the Jedi, giving Sith information when he was once captured. What Lee didn't tell Ton, was that the information he gave was false, and that Lee still had a price on his head. Ton became fascinated by Droids and Starships, and used to spend his free time working on spare parts, and playing with his fathers Astromech Droid, R2-T2. Over the years Ton became quite the mechanic. Lee sensing his grandsons ability, tried to get Ton to use his knowledge of such things, as they could prove useful in the future. As life continued, Ton's mechanical and computing skills grew, as did his knowledge of the Force. Life was good. By the time Ton was 12, he and his grandfather's relationship was at its peak. But things were not destined to stay this way. Their home was attacked by Sith, who had been tracking Lee for so many years. The house burned, with Ton fleeing into the city of Tyrena, as his grandfather was butchered. Meanwhile, a grief stricken Ton had wandered into the skids, the worst place in Tyrenna. Ton had to steal food to keep himself alive. Until, one fateful evening, Ton stole food from a cart that was protected by the Hutts. Unaware of his mistake, Ton ran. The owner of the cart caught Ton, and handed him over to the Hutts to be punished. Ton was abused, beaten and demeaned, now the personal property of Nugor the Hutt. One late evening Ton was beaten badly, and forced to sleep in the cold hangar. To keep himself occupied, Ton began to repair one of the speeders. He enjoyed fixing things, and it helped him to keep his mind off things. The following morning, Nugor noticed a fully working Airspeeder had been resurrected from a pile of scrap. Recognizing Ton's mechanical ability, Ton was allowed to stay in the Hangar, and was given the task of repairing the Airspeeders. Despite the joys of mechanics that Ton was now involved with, he hated life as a slave. He was still beaten, and treated badly. Ton plotted to escape the Hutts. During one afternoon, Ton was repairing an old Narglatch XJ-3 Airspeeder. While his guard was busy, he stole the speeder, and sped out of the Hangar, and made his attempt at freedom. Ton was a great pilot by nature, and flew the Airspeeder spectacularly well. Unfortunately for Ton, the Airspeeder had been rigged with a remote, allowing the Hutts to shut it off. Ton's chances off escape, and his Airspeeder, plummeted. The Hutts caught him, however, they could not ignore the flying skills Ton had presented during his escape attempt. As a an experiment, the Hutts allowed Ton to enter an Airspeeder race, using the same XJ-3. Ton was reluctant, but was forced into it. Ton did exceptionally well, and won his first race. The Hutts saw Ton's potential, and forced Ton to race for them. They would place bets on him, and beat him if he lost. Ton earned the nickname 'Little Throttle Phedi'. For someone so fast at such a young age, many racers had mixed feelings about the boy. Ton developed a friendship with several of the racers; they were the only people kind to him. During a big race, one of the more aggressive racers forced one of Ton's friends out of the race. His speeder damaged, his friend fell from the sky. Ton dropped out of the race, and dived after his friend. He saved his friend, but the Hutts were none too pleased. Ton never returned from the race, too scared to face the Hutts. The Hutts placed a bounty on Ton's head. The Teenage Wanderer A Jedi Apprentice The Death of Ton Phedi Tonaris Phedi T-1.7 Training on Wayland Yavin IV, Droid or Clone? The Golden Age and Dragon Squadron Brothers Grim, the Fall to the Darkside A Father and a Jedi Tamme Phedi A Jedi Reborn Behind the Scenes The character of Ton was never intended to be a Droid, but due to a MASSIVE error in continuity, Ton would appear to be over 170 years old. To correct this, the Droid solution was created, allowing Ton to be alive both before the Clone Wars, and after. A few people have suggested that Ton is a extension off canon character Ton Phanan, a character who was allergic to bacta. This meant every time he was injured, his wounded limbs would be replaced with cybernetics. By the time off Phanan's death, he was nearly a complete android. However this is mere coincidence, and there is no truth to this rumor. Category:Characters